La boda de mi hija
by saeta
Summary: Renesme y Jacob van a casarse, todo es felicidad y armonía en la familia Cullen...sí todo, menos el sujeto parado en un alejado árbol con mirada asesina.. La boda desde el punto de vista del padre de la novia. Mal resumen
1. Chapter 1

Cuando una vida que no te pertenece, te da más de lo que jamás pudiste esperar o al menos soñar, se podría decir que serías el ser más feliz, conforme y a gusto de todo el mundo, pero en mi caso no era así, al menos no en ese momento, en el que me encontraba mirando como Alice, Rose y Esme decoraban el patío trasero con una inmensidad de listones blancos, ponían las mesas y hacían tantos arreglos que, estoy seguro no hubieran podido hacer solas si fueran humanas.

¿Y mi ángel?

Ella estaba con mi otro ángel, la luz de nuestros ojos, la pequeña Renesme.

¿Y por qué no estaba con ellas?

Simple, porque estaba seguro de que en cuanto viera a mi hija vestida de novia, con su cabello cobrizo recogido en un moño y con pequeños mechones adornando su rostro, tomaría a mis dos mujeres y me las llevaría lejos de todo para nunca volver, a pesar de sus réplicas.

Esa opción no era del todo mala, sólo se desataría una guerra entre licántropos y vampiros, cosa que no me importaba, todo era mejor que entregarle a mi hija a cualquier perro hediondo…u hombre que se atreviera a poner los ojos sobre mi pequeña. Pero ni mi esposa ni Nessie me perdonarían jamás por ello y eso era algo con lo que tampoco podría vivir.

Entonces, concluyendo, sólo me quedaba una opción factible, en la que al menos nadie sufriría…nadie excepto yo claro estaba.

Percibí su olor antes de sentir su mano en el hombro, Seth estaba allí, riendo por mi cara de fatalidad, entrecerré los ojos y me aseguré de qué pensará que si seguía riéndose ya no habría padrino para la boda, para mi gusto, el licántropo captó mis intenciones.

— Vamos no seas tan dramático, sólo es una boda.

— La boda de MI hija. — dije con todo el veneno del que era capaz mi voz. Me agradaba Seth, podía decir cualquier cosa, en cualquier tono y siempre tenía la seguridad de que no sonaría tan idiota como parecía porque de alguna manera él, siempre tenía un comentario mucho más idiota para hacerme sentir bien.

— No sé de qué te quejas, al menos no tienes los pensamientos de Jacob en la mente, hace no más de quince minutos que tuve que ir a vomitar.

Y ahí estaba, su comentario mucho más idiota que los míos, con la diferencia que ese en lugar de hacerme sentir bien, me hundió en la más profunda ira.

— Oye, si no te calmas Alice te acusará con Bella. — dijo la voz de Jasper, el cual se acercaba detrás nuestro, seguramente huyendo de su mujer. De inmediato sentí su influencia en mi estado de ánimo y escuche sus pensamientos_ "Tranquilizar a la bestia"_…ese se iba a enterar

Corregido!

Gracias a DiAnItA LiNdA que es lindisíma por haberse tomado el tiempo para corregir mis horrendas faltas de ortografía. ¡Muchas gracias Dianita!

Y también gracias a quien este leyendo esto además de muchos besos por mi parte si dejan un comentario muac!


	2. Chapter 2

Una hoguera por favor

By Edward Cullen

Me encontraba tocando el piano, con un nuevo traje puesto. Después de que Alice se enfadará por complotar contra su maravillosa organización, haciendo que Emmet, Jasper y yo no combináramos, porque sí, mi traje había quedado hecho jirones, el de Jasper casi había desaparecido y por lo tanto Emmet había tenido que ir a cambiarse, cosa que estaba seguro, me haría pagar.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, incluso los que no me pertenecían y me dediqué sólo a tocar, como hacía tiempo no hacía, normalmente cuando lo hacía o estaba acariciando a mi esposa o consintiendo a mi pequeña, pero ahora ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo, por mi pequeño humor.

_Espero que toques con el mismo ánimo más tarde_…Escuché a mi lado.

Y allí estaba, siempre para refutar mis teorías, mi esposa recargo su suave cabeza en mi hombro, imprimiéndome una descarga eléctrica que me hizo sonreír por primera vez en ese maldito día.

Le besé en la frente y deje mis labios allí. La amaba tanto que dolía y más cuando usaba su fabuloso don para apartar los pensamientos de su amigo licántropo e increíblemente, también los de Nessie, no quería tener a ambos en mi cabeza justo antes de su boda, por mi propia salud mental y por la felicidad de mi hija, pues si era cierto lo que había dicho Seth, seguramente destazaría a ese estúpido perro antes de que se arrepintiera de pensar impropiamente de mi hija.

Bella me tomo las manos entre las suyas y me miró con dulzura.

— Destrozarás el piano cariño. — dijo y me besó. — Tranquilízate por un momento.

¡Tranquilízate!  
¡Pero si ella era la que había puesto más reticencia a eso! Yo me había portado bien, sólo calladito, confiado en que mi Bella podría, pero no, después de un tiempo había aceptado y hasta Sam me había lanzado una mirada elocuente _¿No dirás nada? _había pensado.  
¿Qué quería que dijera?

_"No hija, te prohíbo que te cases con el amor de tu vida"_

¡Ajá!, ahorita!

Si hiciera eso probablemente Rosalie me tendría en una hoguera en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Aunque el estado en que me encontraba no era diferente a estarme consumiendo entre las llamas.

— ¿No te preocupa? — le pregunté. — Digo, hace menos de 18 años que nació y…  
—…y, yo tenía 18 años cuando me obligaste a casarme ¿recuerdas? — Me sonrió — además Jake la ama.

— De eso no me queda duda. — dije con amargura.

Mi punto aquí era que Nessie era demasiado pequeña, no hacía tanto que la había sostenido entre mis brazos, con su pequeño corazón latiendo insistentemente, sus ojitos inteligentes mirándome, reconociéndome como su padre, sus pensamientos inocentes, el amor inmenso y desmesurado que compartíamos hacía su madre, todas aquellas travesuras en las que había sido su cómplice, cuando me dijera que yo era su héroe y cuando yo tenía la seguridad de que no había hombre más importante en su vida aparte de mí.  
¡Cuándo el maldito perro hediondo no era más que un juego!

— Ahora sabes lo que sintió mi padre. — dijo con su rostro en mi hombro.  
Yo asentí, el respeto por mi querido suegro iba aumentando constantemente.

— ¿No sabes si quiera huir de la boda?

Bella soltó una melodiosa risita y dijo:

— No amor, nuestra hija es más valiente que yo y está más determinada a casarse tanto como tú lo estabas, es tú culpa.

_Genial_ pensé con amargura mientras mis manos iban de nuevo a las teclas a tocar la nana de mi niña pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3

**La guerra no es TAN mala**

**By**

**Edward Cullen**

Era difícil, bueno, no difícil, aquella palabra no definía con claridad la complejidad de mi situación, pues por un lado, mi ángel tomaba mi mano suavemente, con intención de tranquilizarme, mientras que por otra parte tenía que controlar mi temperamento para no echarme al cuello del perro aquel que esperaba al pie de la escalera, con esa estúpida mirada llena de emoción, clavada exactamente en el punto que yo quería ignorar.

De pronto, sin observar, escuché, los suaves pasos de aquella criatura, acompañado por el repentino gemido de Jacob y el andar seguro de Carlise que se acercaba para tomar del brazo a MI hija.

Baje los ojos con intenciones claras de no apartarlos de mis zapatos; sin embargo, mi esfuerzo fue infructuoso, pues casi por instinto, mi atención voló a los ojos chocolate de mi niña, algo en mi me decía que me buscaba y yo, como siempre, habría de acudir a cualquier llamado, consciente o no, en un estado incondicional hacía ella que me hacía hacer y aceptar todo lo que a le hiciera feliz…Nessie era un peligro aún mayor que su madre.

Y como supuse que pasaría, el aliento se me escapó del pecho al verla, vestida de novia, con pequeños destellos dorados bailando en los pliegues de la falda, mientras que el corsé se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura haciéndola ver más esbelta, los rizos cobrizos caían por sus pálidos hombros, el tocado adornaba su coronilla y rociaba con una suave capa de seda su rostro.

Algo más hermoso no podía existir, la miré caminar hacia el altar, del brazo de mi padre, con sus ojos ahora fijos en los de su futuro esposo, no parecía nerviosa, insegura ni nada por el estilo, dios sabía que si yo hubiese percibido algo parecido al temor en su rostro, me hubiera hecho matar allí mismo con tal de sacarla de aquello, pero no, para mi desgracia, estaba más decidida que nunca, su pequeño cuerpo casi caminaba con rapidez mientras Carlise la contenía un poco, tan sutil que sólo mi familia podía notarlo.

Bella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Tranquilo. — me susurró al oído. —No queremos una guerra.

Dejé caer los hombros en actitud vencida… Yo sí quería una guerra, todo era mejor que eso.

Ni siquiera podía darme el lujo de entregar a mi propia hija…mi apariencia de 17 años me imposibilitaban para ello... ¿Cómo iba a tener la novia un año más que su padre? La melancolía me atacó, esta vez con más fuerza al ver como Jacob tomaba las manos de mi niña, como yo lo había hecho hacía pocos años…cuando ella a penas pudiese dar unos pequeños pasos que eran más trompicones que otra cosa.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro y de pronto me sentí más calmado, un tanto resignado, miré a mi lado y vi a Jasper, que venía con Emmet, ambos con cara de fatalidad y con sus miradas destellando en un brillo asesino.

Sonreí, seguramente se la estarían pasando igual que yo, pues más que tíos, Jasper y Emmet habían sido también padres, acompañándome en cada momento y aprendiendo conmigo…reí con tristeza al recordar la vez que habíamos llevado a Nessie al parque de diversiones, en uno de aquellos días en los que Bella era secuestrada por Alice y Rosalie para ir de compras.

Aquel día, había sido de lo más bizarro, pues Emmet, se había negado rotundamente a subir a la niña a los caballitos, pues decía que los caballos estaban endemoniados, eran unas "bestias salvajes" según sus palabras, las cuales había dicho mientras escondía la mirada de Nessie para que no viera a las "bestias"

—Acepto. — dijo de pronto mi dulce niña, con una vehemencia que no había escuchado antes.

Suspiré resignado y vi como todos aplaudían, menos claro, Jasper, Emmet y yo…tal vez podría convencerlos de que una guerra no sería _tan_ mala.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mi sueño efímero, mi hija adorada_

_By_

_Edward Cullen_

Estúpida hermana psíquica y estúpidos hermanos inútiles.

Vi como Jasper bailaba con Alice, con la cabeza gacha mientras su esposa lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Justo a un lado estaba Emmet bailando igualmente con Rose. Le gruñí y este me miro con disculpa, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de vivir con el pequeño demonio adivino, no pudiera engañar las visones de esta, ¡Sólo había tenido que tomar pequeñas decisiones y no pensar en nuestro _gran plan para el rescate de nuestros nervios egoístas!_

_Bueno_, pensé, tal vez el nombre del plan había sido el problema.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía otro lugar, desde ese árbol en que me encontraba recargado, de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y cara de fatalidad. Bella bailaba con mi padre, junto a la _joven pareja_ sólo de pensarlo me daban nauseas. Llegó la hora en que el "padre de la novia" bailara una pieza con ella, cosa que me dolió más de lo que pensaba admitir.

Carlise apretó ligeramente el hombro de Jacob y yo crucé con más fuerza los brazos, pensando que yo probablemente le hubiera destrozado. Entonces comenzó el espectáculo, la mayoría de las parejas se alejaban para darles paso, ya que parecían un par de bailarines profesionales, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad. Sin duda Carlise sabía lo que hacía, manejando a mi hija de tal manera que la luz refulgiera en su rostro y la hiciera ver más hermosa.

Suspiré mientras notaba como mis emociones cambiaban, de la furia a la depresión.  
¿Quién lo diría? Que hacía tan poco tiempo, esa mujer que bailaba con maestría, había necesitado de mis brazos para sostenerse. Los humanos siempre se quejaban por el hecho de que sus hijos crecían a una velocidad impresionante… ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir yo?

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a Charlie parado junto a mí mirando la escena, su cabello canoso lucía canoso, traía el rostro lleno de arrugas y probablemente era más fuerte ahora que nunca. La música volvió a cambiar y Jacob tomó a mi niña de nuevo.

—Deberías ir. — me dijo. Lo miré algo confuso, una de las desventajas del don de mi esposa, no podía saber lo que pensaba Charlie ahora. — Posiblemente no entienda mucho o nada en concreto, pero tu eres su padre.

—Yo…  
—¡No quiero saber! — exclamó de repente tapándose los oídos. —No quiero saber nada, ni porqué demonios todos se ven como hace años ni nada por el estilo. Sólo digo. — una careta de total compresión sustituyo a la asustada. — Que no puedes negarte un baile con tu hija…aunque nadie lo sepa.

Me quedé en silencio durante un minuto, para luego sonreírle a mi tan admirado suegro.

—Gracias. — le dije y me dirigí a la pista de baile y como Carlise había hecho, apreté el hombro de Jacob. Este me miro para después sonreírme con el ademán más cortés que le había visto nunca, me entregó a Nessie, tomé su mano y rodeé su pequeña cintura con un brazo.

—¡Papá! — se sorprendió. — ¡Pensé que…! Bueno, tú sabes.

Sonreí ante su sonrojo, era igualita a su madre, cerré los ojos y escuche atentamente el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Recordé que cuando Bella pensaba en convertirse en vampiro, pensaba que lo que más extrañaría sería su palpitar impaciente…Sin embargo, pronto ella misma me había dado el regalo de otro corazoncito ruidoso, para cubrir el silencio que haría el suyo…me habían regalado la melodía más preciosa del mundo, una que ya no me pertenecía.

—Te ves bellísima.

—¿En serio? No estaba muy segura del tocado, pero tía Alice dijo que se vería bien  
—Más que bien. — contesté, sin embargo mi atención no estaba en su cabeza, si no en su rostro, parecía un pequeño ángel. — Lo extrañaré. — dije de repente. — escuchar tu mente.

Ella rió dulcemente.

—Si, yo también. — suspiró. — sobre todo que contestes mis preguntas antes de saber que las tengo o que sueñe con chocolate y despierte con una tonelada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Reí con ella ante el recuerdo, esa noche, había asustado a Bella cuando a las cuatro de la mañana me fuera, cruzara el Pacífico y sólo por qué Nessie había soñado con chocolate.

—¿Eres feliz?— pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

Renesme sonrió y se quito un guante para acunar mi rostro y así lo vi…

Recargué mi cara en su mano y le bese la palma, lentamente, sintiendo la sangre correr detrás de la fina membrana que era su piel, tan cálida y dulce. Sí, era feliz, sí, su corazón latía de algarabía y sí, no había nada que nublara su cielo…entonces ahora ya nada podía estar TAN mal para mí.

Y por último

le agradesco tanto a DiAnItA LiNdA

Por haber corregido tan bien este fic!


	5. Chapter 5

FIN

By

Edward Cullen

Recargué el mentón sobre su coronilla, apartando el velo que aún le cubría ligeramente el rostro, disfrutaba de ese momento, sin zumbidos en mi cabeza que me distrajeran, sólo con los pensamientos inocentes de mi niña vagando por mi mente a través del contacto de nuestras manos.

El guante blanco había quedado abandonado a nuestros pies y yo gozaba de ese regalo que me daba Nessie.

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo?— me preguntó de pronto. La miré a los ojos y vi la emoción en su mirada mientras con su mano me comunicaba lo que quería decir…Un último paseo en libres del escudo de su madre y sin pensamientos que me hicieran querer asesinar a su esposo.

Sonreí y como lo había hecho ya tiempo atrás nos dirigí bailando por la pista hasta el final de esta. Nessie soltó mi mano y corrió delante de mí, internándose en la espesura del bosque, metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la seguí a paso humano… podía oír que ya iba al menos cinco kilómetros lejos de allí, en donde el escudo de Bella ya no tenía poder.

Fui acercándome, guiado por su aroma y el incesante latido de su corazón. Cuando la vi, a través de las ramas de los árboles, la luna daba directamente en su marmolea piel, me quede allí, viéndola sentada en medio de las flores de aquel claro, parecía una princesa, tan efímera y hermosa que cualquiera que se la encontrará pensaría que ha muerto y que había llegado al cielo.

Aún no podía creer como se me habían concedido semejantes ángeles, mi esposa y mi hija para mí, un demonio sacado del infierno.

_¿Te quedarás ahí por siempre? Escuché que pensaba mientras ladeaba la cabeza._

—Si tú quieres. — contesté

_No me refería a eso, sé que siempre estarás, me refiero a que si estarás escondido allí, me estoy cansando. _

—¿Sabes que eres la niña más consentida de toda la historia de la humanidad? — le pregunté mientras me adentraba al claro. — Siempre se te dio lo que deseabas incluso antes de que lo desearas.

_Si. Pero eso es tu culpa, eres el padre más neurótico del mundo_. — pensó sonriendo; sin embargo, de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, abrí los ojos con angustia y en un segundo estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Puso su mano en mi rostro y vi sus recuerdos.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero se sentía tan cálido, tan protectora aquella oscuridad, constantemente las caricias llenas de cariño habían apaciguado su inquietud, hasta que una voz…mi voz había hablado llena de dolor y arrepentimiento… La visión se corto, pues Nessie estrujaba mi camisa ahora, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, yo la rodeé con mis brazos, arrepentido, ¿Cómo me había ocultado aquello durante tanto tiempo?

_  
Pensé que me odiabas. _Confesó_. Llegué a odiarme también…mamá podría haber…_

—shhh. — le ordené silencio, aunque en realidad no estaba hablando. — He cometido muchos errores en mi existencia. — dije. — Pero, también he hecho cosas bien. — tomé su rostro y la miré a los llorosos ojos. — Tú y tu madre. Son lo más valioso que tengo, sois mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma…no podría vivir sin una de las dos, no sabes…— mi voz se cortó por un momento, estaba seguro de que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. — Cuando pensaba que los Vulturis venían por ti… ¿Lo recuerdas? — vi en su mente aquel día y los anteriores mientras asentía con la cabeza. — Pensé que tu madre merecía a alguien mejor…aún lo pienso y que tú tenías derecho a un padre que pudiera protegerte… Quería…quería hacerte invisible, tomarte en mis brazos y esconderte, si hubiera sido posible, me hubiera abierto el corazón para resguardarte allí por siempre vida mía.

_Papá yo…_

Negué con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Tú lo sabes mi niña, siempre estaré aquí, por ti, sin importar nada

_¿Aún si huelo a perro?_

Reí con ello.

—Aún si hueles a perro. — le contesté y besé su cabeza.

La tomé en brazos y comencé a bailar en silencio…hasta que noté la inquietud proveniente de la fiesta.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos. — dijo Nessie y asentí con la cabeza. Tomé su mano y le besé los nudillos para después emprender la carrera.

Poco a poco el escudo de mi esposa iba imposibilitando el acceso a la mente de mi hija y parecía que ella lo percibía también.

_  
Te quiero._ - Pensó por último antes de llegar

—Te amo. — le susurré cuando la puse de pie y esta se fue corriendo directo hacía los brazos de su esposo. — ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a secuestrarla? — Le pregunté a la sombra que se deslizaba detrás de mí para luego tomarme la mano y besarme en la mejilla

—Lo pensaste. No lo niegues.

Miré a Bella y la abracé por la cintura.

—La guerra no es tan mala mi vida.

—No, pero ella es feliz con Jake.

—Sí. — comencé a bailar con ella también, en un ritmo más lento que la música que se oía al fondo. —Eso tampoco es Tan malo.

Y para finalizar

Gracias a DiAnItA LiNdA

Por haber corregido este fic tan maravillosamente

Y por cierto quiero recomendarles que lean "Felices por siempre By Harry Potter" otro fic mío je XD

Hasta la próxima!

Gracias a todos ellos que comentaron y que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos, sus palabras me animaron mucho y estoy segura de que lo seguirán haciendo!

Besos!1

Sayonara!


End file.
